An unforgettable vacation
by Hina-Cross
Summary: what happens when one of your friends checked in, a hotel but he asked for eight rooms and there's fourteen of us.What is he planing?  R&R. This is my first fanfiction pls go easy on me..


Vacations somtimes turn out worst or better than planed..

~First chapter: The bet ~

In a summer hotel two siblings fought over who can get more attention to a 5 star hotel their father owned.(Not that there wasn't enough).So they made a bet over who could bring more...and the winner would get anything they wanted, **ANYTHING.** The sister

name Nanao even though she hated being exposed she dress up in a sexy but formal way to attract more people(men) to the hotel.

''Damn I hate doing this''.She said to herself.

''What's the matter you look cute in that''.Said a boy with a hint of sarcasm.A girl next to him smiled and then scolded the boy.

''Forgive him Nanao-chan''.Said the girl and then smiled again.

''It's ok Inoue-chan these clothes really look bad on me anyways''.

''Now,now let's not blame the clothes for that''.Teased they boy while

he chuckle and smirk.

Nanao glared at him for few seconds

and then looked at Inoue and ask her.

''So Inoue-chan what are you doing here with **HIM**?''.

''Oh Ulqui-kun, me and some friends are staying here''Answer the girl whit a big 's jaw drop as she heard those words and then suddenly.

''What? Exactly who are these friends?Nanao asked a bit surprise,angry and happy at the same time because they could help her with the bet.

The two friends stare at Nanao with a strange and an I'm in trouble face.(Not good)they both thought.

''Oh that's right the friends are: Soi Fon, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku,Toshiro, Momo, Jushiro, Nemu, Unohana and Shinsui!'' Answer Inoue in very hyper way or at least in her usual happy self.

''So where's our room?''Ask Ulquiorra with a bord face.

''First of all I don't work here and second you need to check in first, Idiot''.Snapped Nanao at him.

''Fine'' he said as he walk to the lobby.

Nanao sight and asked.''So where are the others?"

Orihime open her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Rangiku.

''We're right here...now!Sorry we're late, Renji wanted to stop and get some drinks''.Said Rangiku as she hugged Nanao and Inoue.

''And by Renji you mean you, right?Asked Nanao's brother Ishida.

''Yep'' said Rukia as she walk to the girls.

''So onii-san and I made a bet of who could bring more popularity to this hotel.''said Nanao out of the blue.

''And why does that concern us?'' Asked Toshiro.

''Well we want you guys to help us.'' Answer Nanao.

''Why not?Sounds like fun.'' Said Ulquirra as he appeared with the room keys on his hand.

''Fine.'' Said all of them.

''So we'll have to divide in teams, girls vs. 's that?'' Said Nanao.

''Good with me''.Replied Ishida

And so they the girls team there was: Nanao of course,Nemu, Retsu, Soi Fong, Hinamori, Rukia and the boys team there was:Ishida obviously,Shunsui Jushiro, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Ichigo and were all ready to begin the bet in the when suddenly.

''Hey! Ulquiorra, why are the rooms in the same floor?'' Asked Grimmjow as he glared at Ulquiorra.

''Well we're sleeping in couples..sort of..''

They all glared at him for a second and then...

''What?'' Yelled all of them at the same time.

Ulquiorra smiled and said ''Don't worry I even pick the couples...Hime and I; Grimm and Soi, Ichi and Ruki, Retsu and Juu, Hina and Shiro, Ran and Ren, Ishida and Nemu... and Shun and Nana-chan and don't worry Nana, Ishi your father agreed that you should take a little VK''

''Ulquiorra! You did this so that you could sleep with Inoue-san you bastard!Said Grimmjow ass loud as he could grabbing Ulquiorra by neck of his shirt.

''What? I would never...'' He said as he smirked.

Grimmjow let go of him and grab his key and went to his room with Soi others stared at him for a few seconds and then they left.

''Shall we go Hime-sama?''

''H..Hai!''

Orihime blushed at the thought of sleeping with at room 302, Rangiku and Renji wore drinking dind't mind sleeping together they actually liked it.

''Nee Rangiku-san pass me another bottle..'' Renji said while drunk

''Haii.. Haii.'' Was all the came out of her mouth...


End file.
